Mobile communication devices, such as cellular telephones, communicate through networks provided by a carrier. Through the networks, the mobile communications devices are able to obtain content from various content providers. For example, users of cellular telephones can download audio clips (e.g., songs) to be played through the phone as a ringer. Other content can be similarly obtained, including games, software utilities, and images that serve as a background on the telephone's display. Various services can also be accessed, including text messaging, email services, news alerts, etc. Additionally, through the networks, users of mobile communications are able to access the Internet with Wireless Application Protocol (“WAP”) requests. Providers of such content, services, and websites naturally desire to provide content or services that their subscribers prefer. Details regarding web usage may provide insight into the subscriber, including for example, the sites visited, dates and time visited, and the like. There is, however, an unmet need to understand individual subscribers and differentiate them from one another.